


Umbrella.

by orphan_account



Series: Lams Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, I also ship Lams really hard tbh, I fucking love Hamilton man, I have never wrote lams before, LMM did such a good job writing it, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Never thought I would ship our $10 founding father, Oneshot, idk though - Freeform, listen, or write fics about him tbh, this was decent i think, very descriptive title tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did John think he would be standing in the rain waiting on the bus or meet a cute but stubborn stranger while doing so.</p><p>(Based on "It's raining and you don't have an umbrella. Come stand under mine while we wait on the bus" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens for being a part of history so I could write about them](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexander+Hamilton+and+John+Laurens+for+being+a+part+of+history+so+I+could+write+about+them).



> Listen, I've never wrote a Lams fic before so this isn't the best but I feel it was pretty good for a first try. Enjoy

Never in his life did John think he would end up being one of those college students that sits in pouring rain while waiting for a bus. Boy, was he wrong.  
John stood at the bus stop, rain pouring down around him, wishing he could be in bed right now, possibly drawing and drinking something warm. Sadly, this wasn’t possible, but at least he had an umbrella to shield him from the rain pelting down.  
He waits for a while, one hand holding the umbrella and the other scrolling through something on his phone. After a little bit though, he hears the sound of feet walking to the bus stop. He looks over and sees a young guy drenched from head to toe in rain water. His long hair looks like that of a dog just out of the bath and John can see that he is shivering.  
Even while drenched in water, the guy still looks attractive. Of course, he would look better not soaking wet, but something about his long dark hair and his appearance strike a chord within John. But, the problem at hand is that it is raining and this guy doesn’t have an umbrella.  
“Hey, I notice you don’t have an umbrella. You can come stand underneath mine if you would like”, John told the stranger, a blush creeping onto both of their faces.  
The stranger sighs, “I got it under control, thank you”, he says with a huff, crossing his arms. John notices how nice his voice sounds too, even with the slight annoyance in it. Great, I’m crushing on a boy I don’t even know. He lets out a small sigh at the thought of just getting a crush on a stranger. You don’t even know if he likes guys. He could be straight. He snaps out of his thoughts due to the sound of teeth chattering. He sees it is the stranger also waiting on the bus.  
“Please come stand under the umbrella. You look miserable and cold.”, John insists.  
“I said I’m fine”, the stranger says, sounding assertive.  
John won’t stand there knowing that this guy is getting rained on and freezing though. He walks over to him and puts the umbrella over both of their heads. The stranger lets out a defeated sigh and allows himself to be sheltered by the umbrella.  
“I’m John Laurens by the way, but you can just call me Laurens”, John says, trying to at least make the acquaintance of the guy.  
The stranger smiles a little, “Hi Laurens, I’m Alexander Hamilton”, the stranger, Alexander, informs John.  
The two talk for a minute about where they are going. It turns out they share a class even though Alexander is studying law and John is studying medicine. Alexander admitted that he thought John looked familiar and now he knows why. The bus pulls up and they get on. It is surprisingly empty today, probably because of the weather.  
Alexander smiles, “Thanks for letting me borrow your umbrella, Laurens”, he says, his voice a bit more powerful now that he was on the bus and not cold in the rain.  
“It’s no problem”, John replies, smiling back.  
“Um, I don’t know if you want to or if you’re even into guys, but would you possibly be interested in going on a date with me sometime?”, Alexander asks, sounding a little bit nervous, which John found endearing coming from someone who seems to act so confident.  
“Yeah, I would love to”, John says, causing Alexander’s face to light up with a cheesy grin as they exchange numbers.  
John could get used to seeing that smile more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? There will definitely be more Lams fics in the future because I can't get enough of Lams tbh. Hopefully the future ones will improve but I'm kinda proud of this one ngl. Please comment and leave me some kudos because they honestly make my day and I love interacting with y'all. Alright, bye guys! (If You have any prompts, sentences, or such to write oneshots based off of, please let me know!)


End file.
